He Really Chose Me?
by LaurenlovesHarry
Summary: Kate Watson's life will change forever ever, will it be for the better or worse?


Jessica's P.O.V

I always watch The X-Factor, this year there had been some great acts, but one stood out for me.

They were a band called One Direction.

After The X-Factor I absolutely adored them, I went to all their concerts, CD signings, I bought ever single poster of them. All I ever wanted was to meet them.

* * *

**Two years past.**

I was at another one of their concerts I was in the front row, waiting for them to start singing. I was so excited. They came running down along the sides of the arena touching all of the fans hands as they ran past singing What Makes You Beautiful. It was my favourite song ever.

As the concert finished I was walking to get the bus back home. The crowds of teen aged girls were over whelming there must have been thousands of them.

I finally got away from the crowd and I reached the bus stop, as I was waiting for the bus 5 boys around my age came and stood next to me. I looked at them at the corner of my eye. 'Could it be?' I thought to myself, was it really them, the boys I have loved for almost two years?

"Hi" The stranger said in an Irish accent, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello, do I know you?" I replied cautiously.

"You were in the front row of our concert weren't you?" One of the other boys asked.

"Yes, is that you, Niall?" I said calmer than I expected.

"Yeah, I'm Niall, what beautiful girl is wandering alone this late at night?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I was waiting for the bus to take me home. How come you're not at your hotel? I'm Kate by the way" I replied wondering why they were talking to me out of all the girls that where at the concert. Me.

"We decided to go for a walk. Did you enjoy the concert?" Harry replied with his dark brown curly hair.

"Yes it was amazing!" I said. "I really enjoyed it"

"Thank you, glad you liked it" Harry said.

"Right well it's been good speaking to you but we really should be going." Liam said acting like the father of the lads.

"Ok, bye" I sympathetically replied.

"Bye" They all shouted back at me, except Niall.

Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis left to go to their hotel, but Niall didn't. So we talked for a bit and then sadly my bus came. As I stood up from the seat to get on the bus Niall grabbed my hand and put a piece of paper in my hand. I looked at the piece of paper he handed to me, then quickly smiled at him and got on the bus.

When I got back home I couldn't believe I had just spoken to the one person I had ever loved for over an hour, and I had his number.

I didn't text him until later the next day. I simply said '_**Hi, it's Kate from last night :)x**_'

He replied straight away with '_**Hi, I was hoping you'd text me back ;) x**_'

I was a bit shocked with his reply. '_**Really?x'**_

'_**Yeah you're all I could think about last night, and whether you would be safe on the bus all alone x**_'

'_**Aww, thank you so much for waiting with me at the bus stop x**_'

'_**No problem I didn't want someone as beautiful as you waiting there all alone x**_'

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Niall and I had been talking for a while now and he had asked me on a date seen as his tour had ended and he has some spare time.

Of course I said yes. I was meeting him at Nando's at 7:30 I was so excited! Finally my dream had come true. 'I was going on a date with Niall Horan'

I had spent ages trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I finally decided on a crème tight dress that went about 10 cm above my knees with some crème heels. I curled my hair, then out on some foundation and mascara. I was happy with my appearance so I set off to Nando's.

When I got there I found Niall sat at a table already, there was quite a lot of people in the restaurant so I was surprised he wasn't being harassed by fans. It was nice that I didn't have to worry about all the fans surrounding us, although he is probably used to it. I walked over to him just to be stopped by a waitress that looked like she had just slapped mud on her face she had so much make- up on, her hair was greasy and she looked about 50 even though she was probably just a few years older than me.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" She asked in a rude manor.

Niall stepped in and looked me in the eyes "She's with me" he said smiling at me.

"Oh! So sorry Mr. Horan" Omg she did not just say that?

Niall's hand found mine and pulled me over to the table, we sat down and started talking about families, friends and other random stuff. We talked the whole time so it wasn't at all awkward!

He walked me home, even though it was about an hour's walk. I didn't want this to end but I knew it would have to.

When I got home I went straight up to my bedroom and got changed into my pyjamas and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a text off Niall saying '_**Hey had a great time last night! Do you want to come over and we can hang around with the lads? Xxx**_' I assumed by 'the lads' he meant Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn.

'_**I did too thank you, yeah sure what time should I come over?xxx**_'

'_**2 o'clock?xxx**_'

'_**Okay see you then xxx**_'

It was 1:30 and I was really nervous to go and see him in the hotel he was staying at, incase the boys didn't like me, or what if Niall had a girlfriend and was just being friendly and he didn't like me how I like him. I couldn't say I couldn't go now though.

I got a taxi to the hotel they were staying at, it was huge! I went to the front desk. " Could you please tell me what room Niall Horan is staying in please?"

The woman behind the desks looked at me in shock "And who are you?"

I don't really know what I am to him yet. "I'm his friend"

"We'll see about that" She hissed as she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

I could hear it ringing in the background. "Hello?" I heard Niall say.

"I have a young girl at the front desk asking for you. Her name is..." She looked at me "What's your name?"

"Kate Watson"

"Her name is Kate Watson"

"Ok, I will meet her in the lobby" I heard Niall say, a bit relieved.

"He is coming down to collect you, if you would like to take a seat"

"I will thank you" I said cheekily.

I was waiting for about 5 minutes to see Niall's face again, but he wasn't on his own. He brought the rest of One Direction with him. I took one look at him and smiled, he smiled back at me. I felt special that Niall would pick me out of all the girls in the world. He chose me.


End file.
